Walk the Walk
by Kitten2
Summary: Let me just say that...there are models...vegeta as a clothing designer, and Goku as his unwilling..and witless associate. He's up against someone he might not get any help from.
1. On the catwalk

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: On the catwalk…  
  
  
  
"Alright ladies, shoulders back and swing those hips like you mean it." Cocoa brown eyes scanning left and right over the assembled models, Kat scrutinized each one for imperfections then sighed loudly when the other women didn't pass her inspection on the first try. Getting up, she joined them up on the artificial stage then struck a haughty pose to grab their attention. "Walk like this girls." Keeping her back straight and her chin held high, she sashayed down the platform with her hips swaying back and forth teasingly. "Now, try again."  
  
Chi-chi, her assistant, shook her head when the smaller woman returned then laughed when her associate snarled silently at her. "What are we doing now?"  
  
"Teaching them how to walk like they own the world."  
  
"And enticing men the whole time?"  
  
"Of course, none of my girls have ever been turned down by any designer and I don't plan on that ever happening."  
  
"Which one do you think has the most promise?"  
  
"At this point I don't think any of them have any promise."  
  
"That's a little harsh."  
  
Shrugging, she grabbed her bottle of water off of a stool and took a drink from it before returning to her painful analysis of her hopeful candidates. Her eyes picked up every flaw and imperfection the women before her had. She had learned, early on in her chosen career, that only the best would do and she was determined to produce top-quality runway models.  
  
"This isn't the best song in the world…this is a tribute, a tribute…"  
  
Sneering with disgust, Vegeta watched the rail-thin models strut their stuff down the runway and shook his head before turning away from the appalling scene of bony women. Hearing someone shout his name, he looked up then rolled his eyes and stopped so that his associate, and confidant could catch up with him. "What do you want Kakarot?"  
  
"I just saw the most beautiful women up there on the stage."  
  
"Which model caught your eye this time?"  
  
Grinning foolishly, he ran his fingers through his hair while thinking of the answer before frowning and looking down at his feet. "I didn't stare at the models…she was way too pretty and stole my attention."  
  
"Really?" Lifting an eyebrow, he glanced up at the stage and scanned the area around the curtains for the woman that his foolish friend was talking about. "What did she look like?"  
  
"Raven hair, pale skin, big brown eyes and a plate of cookies in her hand."  
  
"Oh…were you staring at her or the food?"  
  
"Her…the food caught my attention first though."  
  
"Well, I'll give you credit for being honest this time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and counted to ten backwards under his breath before grabbing his friend by his arm and leaving the building. "We'll look for her next time."  
  
"Ok!" Dancing around happily, the taller man made one feeble attempt to get his friend to join him then flinched when he snarled at him. "Wow…you're grouchy today."  
  
Snorting, he walked out of the building with thoughts of his failure filling his mind. "I still haven't found her."  
  
"Found who?"  
  
"The perfect model for my line of clothing."  
  
"But I thought…"  
  
"No, I refuse to let your cousin be one of my models."  
  
"Yeah but she…"  
  
"And I really don't think she has what it takes, especially if she's anything like you."  
  
"I…"  
  
"Shut up Kakarot."  
  
"Ok." 


	2. Working it out

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do happen to own all of the original characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: ChichiX, I'm not bashing Goku and I'm not going to be angry for your comments, I appreciate honesty from the reviewers and I thank you very much for the review. I don't make him quite so clueless and silly in all of my stories though, read 'Visions of You' or 'Blues', they're not so hard on him and he's quite an interesting character in both of them. Just to be warned though, Visions is an NC-17 story for good reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Work it out…  
  
  
  
  
  
"E'scuse me girlfriend, but I don't think you know what you're going up against with the Briefs girl's line. That woman…" Letting out a flustered sigh and waving the comb he was holding in front of his face, Radditz, (he makes a great gay hairstylist, just cause I want him to be one) paused a moment before returning to Kat's hair. "I just don't know why you think you'll be so much better if you get the next contract before her. She's so…superficial."  
  
Biting her lip to keep from laughing and messing up his concentration, she only hummed softly in agreement. Feeling him pat the top of her head, she lifted her gaze, and chin, before studying her new appearance in the mirror. "I don't know Radditz…do you think my hair really looks good with a little bit of curls instead of a lot?"  
  
Rolling his eyes and studying his fingernails for any flaw, he met her eyes via the mirror and lifted one dark brow up as far as he could. "Do you mock my work girly?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Good…the reason you have light curling, is because it gives your hair a little bit of body and makes you look so much cuter."  
  
"If I hear one more cute comment from you I'm going to…"  
  
"What? Scream at the top of your lungs? Give me a break, I've had that so many times it's pathetic."  
  
"No, I'll start getting my hair done by Fernando, he's so much cuter, and he's straight."  
  
"You wouldn't!!!" Jaw hanging open, he almost lost his chewing gum when she turned around and laughed before standing and kissing him lightly on his cheek. Shutting his mouth, he stood up straight and glared down at the short woman standing before him. "You've got a lot of nerve."  
  
"I know." Winking at him, she turned and left the hair salon with a final wave, knowing that he would just charge her for it the next time she came in anyway.  
  
Shaking his head, he watched her for a few minutes then turned back to the line and lifted a brow when he saw how many people were suppressing grins. "Who's next?"  
  
  
  
"It's not right, it's not fair, what you're missing over there. Someday I'll find a way to show you, just how lucky I am to know you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Kakarot, who do we have for interviews today?" Removing his sunglasses as he came into the room, Vegeta glanced at his associate then ran his fingers through his hair and sighed when the other man shrugged. "Are you trying to tell me that there aren't any models willing to audition for the chance to wear my line of clothing?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well…" Getting up and walking over to the door, he motioned for the person waiting outside to come in and grinned when the raven haired woman he'd seen from the last modeling show walked into the room. "Meet Chi-chi, she's willing to help you find models and her boss is looking for a clothing distributor who is very lenient about what his models are going to look like."  
  
"Hmmm…ok, I'll listen to her."  
  
Smiling nervously, Chi-chi opened a portfolio and sat down at the table next to the angry looking man. "My boss is up against very strong competition and she's about to lose a great deal of money because none of her girls seemed to fit the preferred standard other clothing designers set. I was hoping you would be able to help us out by giving us a try."  
  
"Well, let's see the pictures and I'll decide."  
  
"Ok…" 


End file.
